


Minor Revelation

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy catches sight of something he'd rather not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> For the AdamaRoslinBSG Yahoo group's 65th drabble challenge, prompt word 'decency'.

-

Billy stepped into the president's office area. Seeing nobody there, he made his way toward her private quarters, about to knock on the bulkhead before going through to see if she was there, when he heard something: a moan. He drew back the curtain.

Instead of being greeted with President Roslin unable to reach her pain medication, as he'd expected, he saw her lying on her makeshift bed, eyes closed and a man's face buried in her cleavage.

Bill Adama's startled expression met Billy's as he turned automatically to the sound of movement.

In the interests of decency, Billy fled.


End file.
